Unfathomed Dream
by identified321
Summary: After a horrible accident, Bella wakes up dazed and confused in what she was told is 1859. Scared, she falls into the helping hands of Edward Cullen. Living in the past is much more difficult than the future and Bella is determined to do everything to get back. But there is a little thing called Love that slipped it's way in and make her life so much more difficult. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just want to take a little space to introduce you guys to the story. This came to me out of the blue actually. Hopefully it turns out to be a wonderful story. Thank you guys for reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: All Twilight people/places/things belong to SM. Plots belong to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

The blaring music started to dwindle as I made my way down the rocky driveway. This had to be the night that I had to wear heels, pretty, black, peep-toe heels, but heels none the less. It was making it difficult to make my dramatic exit, especially while I was twisting my heels every which way until I hit the smooth pavement of the street. I sighed in relief as I started to walk. I knew that soon I would have to take these things off; it was a long way home.

After I got my bearings, my mind when back to what just happened. Why did guys have to be…such asses? Yes, like almost every other teenage girl, my life involved a guy, a complete douche of a guy. Here, I thought that nothing like this would ever happen to me. I laughed. Yeah right. It hurt, I wasn't going to mask over the pain.

My mind raced through the night. I had arrived at the first house party of the summer. I was desperately looking forward to it after the hectic weeks of finals and graduation, and just wanted to let go and have a little fun, with my boyfriend. I deserved that. The bass from the music in the house pulsed through my body as my boyfriend and I made our way through the house, chatting up with friends, taking a few sips from my red plastic cup. During this time I had lost track of my boyfriend, and automatically assumed that he went to hang out with his friends.

After spending a while with my own friends I started looking for my boyfriend, who I was told, was upstairs. I of course thought that he was using the bathroom. So with my drink still in my hand I made my way up the stairs to wait for him.

I was standing against the wall, arms and legs crossed waiting when I suddenly saw him come around the corner. I pushed myself away from the wall to try and get his attention but stop just short of calling out his name when a platinum blonde girl wrapped her arms around him from behind. I stood there frozen as I watched as they walked into a room, giggling.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. After all the kisses, the "I love you's", and the "deep" conversations, I was subjected to this. After all that, it ended on my boyfriend hooking up with another girl? Of course dozens of thoughts raced through my mind. Mostly, why? Was I not good in bed? Was I annoying? Did I make him mad? Did we have an argument or something? I shook my head. It didn't matter. I didn't deserve to be cheated on.

It took me a few minutes but I was able to shake myself out of my stupor and walk towards the room. As much as I wanted to burst into the room being Miss Bad Ass, I didn't. Instead I cracked the door slowly and peeked in. I could feel my face getting red with anger as I watched him getting a special little job from that blonde skank.

I felt sick to my stomach, and wanted to vomit. So much for forever and always. I closed the door softly and leaned my head against it. My heart was beating rapidly and I was feeling extremely warm. Even in my blue jean skirt and tank top. I just couldn't understand how he could be in there with her when I was with him. What was his problem? If he was going to cheat, why do it here? He knew I was going to be here.

I knew in my gut that this wasn't the first time. It was just too careless for it to be. He had cheated before. I knew he had. Those times when he canceled dates or didn't pick up his phone…was he with some other skank. God damn it! Why did this shit have to happen to me?

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes before standing tall and swinging open the door, loudly this time. They had changed positions this time and he was actually fucking her. He jumped off of her as though he had been burned, bare ass in air. I chuckled humorlessly as I watched him try and quickly get his jeans on. He was mumbling and looking at me with wide eyes. I looked away from him and looked at the girl. She continued to lie on the bed looking back at me with a smirk on her face. That bitch knew who I was but I didn't know her.

"Bella, baby…this isn't what it looks like."

I turned my head back to my boy—ex-boyfriend and raised my eyebrows. "Really? Because it looks like you're fucking someone who isn't me. Stop spitting out clichéd phrases, Jake. You're a bastard, and I'll be damned if you and I will ever get back together again. We're through. That's the end of that."

I looked back at the girl, "You might wanna finish up, and she still looks unsatisfied." I said, trying to keep my monotone voice and not go completely off on both of them, but God how I wanted to.

I started to leave the room before I stopped and looked at the girl who was still smiling at me. I smirked at her and threw my drink at her, and then the cup, making it bounce off her head. That felt good.

"Agh! You slut!" She screamed, as the clear liquid ran down her face and into her cleavage that was obviously made bigger by her bra.

"Yeah, you're one to talk."

She stood up from the bed and made her way towards me, but didn't put her hands on me, seeing how Jake stood in front of her blocking her way.

I shook my head in disgust as I turned around and left the room, distraught, embarrassed, and continuingly asking myself why.

So here I was, walking down a dark street in four inch heels. My feet were hurting already but I told myself to press on. Urging myself to think about walking to the next tree and the next, trying to keep myself from thinking of him. I could call my father, but he would flip his shit if he knew I was at a party like this…not to mention he would shut it down, being the chief of police in our small town.

I started to swing my purse from hand to hand, when I noticed lights coming from behind me. I sighed and made sure I was far over so I wouldn't get it. Unfortunately the car slowed up and I noticed that it was Jake's car.

"Bella, please stop and get I the car." He said rolling the window down.

I ignored him and continued to swing my purse.

"Bella come on babe. I'm so sorry. I…I…God, I'm so sorry. I love you."

I couldn't help but to snort loudly at this. He didn't love me. People didn't do this to people they loved.

"Are you seriously going to walk fifteen miles home?" he asked still driving slowly next to me.

I frowned at the thought. There was no way I could walk that far. I sighed and stop, making Jake stop also.

"Thank you, get in."

I shook my head and took out my cell phone.

"Are you calling your father? Bella please, he'll kill me."

Damn right he's gonna kill him, but that wasn't who I was calling. I did a quick search, and finding a number I dialed.

"Hi, I need a cab." I said into the phone.

"Bella!" Jake practically screamed.

"Where are you located?" The person said on the other end.

I bit my lip, raking my mind. "I think it's the corner of Hillcrest and Draft." I could always walk back to the party and wait until they showed up.

"Bella please. I can take you there instead."

I flipped him off and listened to the taxi service. "Ma'am, we can come and pick you up in about three hours. We're pretty busy tonight."

"Three hours!" I exclaimed. Damn.

"Bella, please. I swear I won't even talk, I'll be quiet, let me just take you home."

I looked up at Jake. His dark brown eyes looked sincere; then again they could be a lie. My eyes roamed his body, even if it was in the car. Jake was very built, hard and warm. Short black hair and his completion would drive a tween crazy. Yes, he was a very handsome boy. But full of deceit and lies.

"No thank you." I said into the phone before I hung up. I looked at Jake. "Not one word. I just want to go home."

He nodded his head with a small smile.

I sighed and got into the car, slamming the door as hard as I could, before putting on my seatbelt. I could see him wince. He loved this stupid ass car.

He pulled off and we headed home. Jake kept his word. He didn't say one word to me…for the first five minutes.

"Bella, look. I'm so sorry babe. I'm an idiot…I…you know…I…"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Damn it Bella, I'm trying to apologize." He said, slamming his hands on the steering wheel violently.

"Jake, don't get all Chris Brown on me. You even think about putting your hands on me, I'll destroy you dick so bad you'll never cheat on another girl again." I seethed.

He took a deep breath and mumbled under his breath.

"Look, it was nothing. She meant nothing babe, you're my everything. You have to forgive me." He begged.

"Fuck you." I bit out.

Jake pressed his lips together. I could see he was trying to get control of his emotions. He started talking about, but they weren't full sentences.

I looked at him questionably. "Jake? Are you drunk?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Of course not babe. I had a few drinks."

I continued to stare at him and he glanced at me. "Bella look. It didn't mean anything. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

I sighed. "You are drunk. "

"No I'm not."

"You just said you were drunk. There was no way you got sober that fast."

"The thought of losing you sobered me up." He mumbled.

I glared at him. "Stop the car Jake and give me your keys. I'll drive." I said sitting up straighter.

"No. I have this." He said.

I was quiet for a few minutes. Maybe he really did have it. He wasn't swerving or anything. I relaxed again and looked out the window. God I couldn't wait to get home. A rustling sound made me look back over at Jake, and I was pissed.

"God damn it Jake, put the beer down, stop the car and get the fuck out." I practically screamed.

"Listen bitch, I got the car. I'm fine."

"I don't care if you think you're fine. I'm not going to die because you're too stupid to know not to drink and drive or while driving. Fucking idiot."

He laughed and tilted his head back taking a long swig, taunting me.

"See, half a bottle gone already and I'm fine."

"Stop the damn car Jake." I fumed.

"Fuck you."

I wanted to reach over and snatch the bag from him, but if he yanked it out my reach he could turn the car also. I took a deep breath and hoped that he would do as I said.

"Jake." I said with a small voice. "Baby please. If you let me drive home, I'll let you spend the night." I lied with a smile on my face.

I knew that would get him.

"Really?" He said glancing at me.

"Yep. I'll even wear that sexy birthday present you gave me last year." I said dropping my voice, trying to sound sexy. For my eighteenth birthday, Jake thought it was sweet to get me an all leather, skin tight, very revealing lingerie outfit. I threw it out when he left.

"Holy shit." He said giddy. He nodded his head. "You promise."

I said nothing but nodded my head. He looked at me and I smiled, making sure to cross my fingers, like a little kid. Jake continued to look at me and I smiled before turning forward.

"Jake! The curb!"

"Shit!"

Suddenly I felt the car spin sharply around, making a loud screeching sound. Jake's reaction time was too late; and the back of the car hit the railing of the curved street, yanking us the opposite way. I flew forward at the impact hitting me knees on the dashboard. I held my hands out to brace myself, as I felt my head slam into the passenger side window. I felt as though my seatbelt didn't help at all as I tried to clear my blurry vision.

I suddenly felt the car lift and I screamed mercy as I felt the car flip. Blood rushed to my head, and I could fell the warm liquid trickle down my face. Tears filled my eyes, blinding in with the blood. The screeching of metal scraping along the road tore at my heart as we finally came to a stop. I was hurting…bad. My seatbelt had me suspending, making it impossible to fall on the roof of the car which on was on the ground. I tried to take a deep breath and clear my vision but it wasn't working.

"Jake" I barely got out. My throat felt raw. "Jake."

I tried to move my head to look at him. He was in the same position as I was, but he seemed to be passed out...or…dead. No. No. I tried to lift my hand to reach out to him, but a shooting pain went through my arm. I couldn't move it without it being painful. "Jake." I called out again. The smell of burnt rubber met my nose and I sobbed loudly. God I was going to die. Please God, I begged. Please.

My vision started to get even cloudier, and I could feel my eyes droop close. I took a ragged breath and the last thing I heard was the loud sound of a car horn, continuously blaring.

* * *

**AN: Please Review. I'd be much appreciated. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heya, just wanted to say thanks to the reviews I did get. Hopefully this chapter more people will tell me what's on their minds. Thanks for the following also. I really appreciate it. Anywhoo, here is chapter 2, I'm currently working on Chapter 3 and will get that up asap. Oh and sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes...I have no beta and try to read over it but there might be some things I miss. so sorry about that.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I felt myself come to with a throbbing headache. Even though I was awake, I kept my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and the smell of food and alcohol reached my nose. As soon as the smell hit my nose I felt nauseous. I brought a hand to my stomach and tried to breathe through mouth. I moaned and finally opened my eyes only to be hit with sunlight coming straight at me.

"Oh God." I whispered, closing my eyes again. Why was it so bright in here?

I took another deep breath and tried to remember what I did last night. Party. Jake. Skank. Car. Drunk. Wreck. Oh god the wreck. Jake was drunk and we crashed going around the bend. Where was Jake? Was he alive? I opened my eyes again, carefully this time, and sat up.

What the hell? Wasn't I suppose to be in the hospital? My brow furrowed as I look around the room I was in. Holy…what? Instead of nice clean white tiles, I was instead, sitting on a cold, hard wood floor. I looked up. The walls also were made of wood. Behind was a huge canopy bed made of deep browns and tan colors behind me, against the walls were simple like dressers and a small vanity table filled with what looked like different perfumes. The atmosphere felt off. It didn't feel familiar.

I looked down at myself and noticed that I still had on the same clothes from last night. What the…was I dead? Am I in heaven…hell? My heart pounded against my chest as I saw my purse sitting next to me. I snatched it from the floor, opening it to find my cellphone. Thankfully it had a full battery, unfortunately it had no service. I groaned and shook my head throwing the phone back into my purse, before standing up.

I was a bit dizzy, but found my balance, even in the same heels I had on. I turned around in the room, finding no kind of phone or anything and decided to leave the room. I needed to find out where I was and how to get back home. That's all I wanted to do.

I opened the door, to be met by loud music, talking and laughter. I couldn't believe I didn't notice all of this noise before. The smell of food, cigarettes, and alcohol was stronger as I made my way out. My heels clicked loudly on the wooden floor. The hallway was dark only being lit by candles that were hanging on the wall. I frowned and looked up. No ceiling lights. I made my way down the hallway until I reached a flight of stairs where the noise grew even louder. Was I at another party?

Putting my purse on my shoulder I made my way down the stairs and was…well, the only word I could think of was shock. My eyes roamed over a large bar made of what of heavy wood. Behind it was a wall covered with shelves filled with bottles of what had to be alcohol. My eyes widen as they continued looking throughout the room. Dozens of small round tables littered the floor, with dozens of men sitting at them, with a drink in front of them. There was yelling, and laughter, and what seemed like to be in argument in the corner. Loud music came from what I would assume a small stage at the front of room, a man playing what seemed to be the piano, a lively tune. A few women also were place throughout the place. Very nice gowns that look…old fashion. They resembled gowns but were a bit short and blood red showing off their legs. They were a bit low cut, showing off just the top of their cleavage. I noticed that all of them were either, talking, flirting, drinking, or dancing, with the men, having what seemed like a good time.

My brain went into overdrive. It seemed like something out of the Wild West. Movies, books, and shows, flashed through my mind as I thought about what the Wild West held. I chucked a little shaking my head. I was in a dream. I had to be.

I bit my lip and continued down the stairs, a little uncomfortable with how I was dressed, but I needed to get out of here and wake up. Maybe I should find the roof and fall off the building. Didn't one usually wake up just before they died in a dream?

"Hey you!" A voice cried out.

I looked around, to find a short nasty looking man coming towards me a frown on his face. He was…not attractive. He was short, with a huge nose and beady black eyes. He was definitely on the older side with wispy white hair on his head, thinning right on top.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" he asked.

I gave him a questionable look. "What?''

"And what the hell you be wearing!" He said looking at me in shock.

I shifted my legs. "Clothes." I answered simple.

"Get yer skinny ass upstairs and change. We be wanting suducin, but don't wanna let them see it all at first."

I frowned not really understanding what he was saying. The next thing I knew he had me by the upper arm.

"Ow." I cried out. Who knew the little ugly man could be so strong.

"Get on upstairs. Now!" He ordered.

I scoffed and pushed him away from me. "No. I need to leave."

His eyes got even darker and I tried to make my way past him but was stopped with his hands on my arm again. This time I couldn't get myself out of his grasp. He pulled me back over to the stairs, pushing me up, making me trip.

"Get yer ass up those stairs, or I'll have ya fuck everyone till yer bleeding raw." He seethed.

I gasped and widened my eyes. "Listen you fucking bastard—" I started but stopped when he slapped the hell out of me. Tears filled me eyes and I sob loudly as I held my cheek, that I knew had to be blood red. What the hell what happening.

"Don't know what's gotten into yer, but don't like. No go before I give ya a beating you won't forget."

I didn't move, and instead looked at him in shock. Really. Did he really say that and no one is doing anything? No one came to my rescue? Who just lets someone, man or women, get hit around? My lip trembled and I started to get up, but I guess I wasn't up fast enough before he grabbed my hair making me cry out.

"Boss! Leave her alone. She's a lady." A man's voice came out of nowhere.

I kept my eyes closed waiting for the attack still.

"Shut it Cullen. This ain't no lady. This here a whore. Stupid, ugly whore."

"Yeah, well I want her for the night, and I'd rather my whore not be all beaten up, alright?"

There was silence from the other end for a few seconds. "Hmm…well right then. Pay up front Cullen."

I heard the clinking of change before my hair was let go and I fell back against the steps.

"Make 'im happy" balding man said with a laugh.

I finally opened my eyes only to look down at the ground. I was so confused and hurt. I just didn't understand what was happening.

"Would you like to go up to your room?" the voice asked kindly.

I said nothing. He wanted to have sex. I didn't even know this person and he wanted to fuck. Yeah the fuck right. I'll kick in him the balls and climb out the window before I let that happened. I didn't bother looking up at him as I shook my head no.

He was quiet for a second before he sighed and I felt his hand on my arm, standing me up.

"Well…too bad. Come on."

I tried my hardest to make it hard for him to carry me back to that room. I didn't want to go there. I had a feeling that if I was raped no one would care. Hell they hardly care that I was getting the shit beaten out of me.

"Damn it. Walk." He grumbled.

I let my body fall, making me practically drag me down the hall and into the room.

He dropped me on the floor and closed the door with a loud thud.

"Are you stupid or something. Boss almost came over to beat you again."

"I'm not having sex with you." I blurted out.

He was quiet for a moment before he chuckled. I heard him walk around the room and the room suddenly filled with a dim light.

"I don't want to have sex with you." He said. "Not that I wouldn't. You're a pretty little lady, but that's not what I plan on doing right now."

"Really?" I asked. "What's your plan? Because if you come anywhere near me I'll kick you in the balls. And I'll make it hurt."

He chucked again and I heard him sit on the bed. "Please stand up and come sit down. If not on the bed, then here…in the chair."

I bit my lip. He didn't seem like he was vicious and was trying to take advantage of me. I needed to figure this out and maybe he had the answers. I sighed and stood up, clutching my purse to me as I went to sit in the seat that was across from him.

I looked up to look at him, and my breath caught. I actually had to remind myself to breath as I looked on the well…yumminess that was sitting across from me. If I though Jake was hot….holy hell. I had never seen a man look so…manly. I felt myself biting my lip as my eyes roamed from his dark hair that fell just beneath his ears, I couldn't tell what color it was, even in the dim light, but it looked pretty. His face was magnificent. In this dim of the light I could tell that his eyes were somewhat of a green color, his nose was a bit wide at the base but seemed straight and proportionate to the rest of his face. His jaw was very defined and held a bit of stubble hair, and his lips. Goodness…his lips were the lightest shade of pink, wasn't overly thin, but wasn't as plump as a woman's. Holy Hell.

"Are you okay?" He asked smirking.

I blushed, shook my head and looked down at the ground. "Fine."

"So…." He became quiet and I was wondering where he was going or if he wanted me to talk. Oh I would talk alright. I wanted to get the hell out of here, and go home to my father.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You don't know where you are?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." I snapped.

He chuckled, and I felt goosebumps on my arms. Damn laugh.

"Sorry bout that. Well you're at the Lone Dog Saloon, in Baxter Springs."

I frowned. "The Lone Dog Saloon?" I smiled "Yeah, and what year is it, 1805?" I joked.

He tilted his head at me confused before answering. "Nope. 1859 actually. Are you alright? You need to see a doctor or something?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No I'm good. So 1859 huh?" I had no other choice. I had to play this out until I woke up. I knew there was no way in hell, that was actually in 1859.

"Yes ma'am. What's your name miss."

I rolled my eyes at his pleasantries. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well sure is nice to meet you Miss. Swan. My name's Edward Cullen."

I nodded my head smiling gently at him.

"Do you mind me asking Miss. Swan, why cause a scene down there. I mean, I'm not criticizing what you do for a living, I just didn't think you'd put yourself in that type of situation. I would assume you know how Boss is sometimes."

"Boss is a bastard. He had no right putting his hands on me." I snapped. "Besides, what the hell do you mean what I do for a living?"

His eyes widen and I could see him blush a little. "Well it's obvious that you're one of Boss girl. A uh…well…a prostitute."

"A prostitute!" I screeched. What?

"I'm sorry. I have no right to assume."

"Damn right you don't. You know what they about people who assume."

"What's that?" He asked with curiosity.

I rolled my eyes at his question and kept the smirk to myself. We were both quiet for a while. I was a bit too in shock until he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry again Miss, Swan but I can't help to ask…why are you dress so…unusual?"

I noticed a faint blush as his eyes traveled down my body before he looked away. I probably did look weird to him. I pushed my hair behind my ears. I didn't want to look weird to him. Even though this was a dream and my mind conjured up this wonderful Adonis, there was something in me that told me to keep quiet about what really happened. Maybe I should just ago along with my conscience and see where it would end up.

"This dream is so messed up." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Edward replied.

My eyes snapped to his. "Nothing. Um…truth is, I uh…I've lost…my memory." I said slowly.

"Your memory? What exactly happened?" He asked as though he didn't believe me.

My mind went back to the car accident." There was an accident. With a carriage. We flipped and I hit my head."

My eyes snapped to him and I frowned shaking my head. "Something like a wagon…or a carriage."

He raised his eyebrows and squinted at me. "Still doesn't explain the clothes Miss. Swan."

I scoffed. "This is what I always wear. There is nothing wrong with it. "

"Hmm." He nodded his head. "Well if you don't want to tell me the truth, you don't have to. I'm just a stranger after all."

My mouth dropped open. "Of course I'm telling the truth."

"Yes, of course you are." He smirked.

I sneered at him and looked away from him.

"So what's that bag you're carrying around?"

My hand automatically clutched my purse. "Just that a bag." I mumbled.

He nodded and reached down to pull out a pocket watch. "Well, it's getting a bit late here for me. I best be going."

My eyes widen. "You're leaving."

"I actually have to get home. Gotta get up early in the morning." He stood up and looked down at me, before shaking his head and making his way towards the door.

"Wait! Edward…I mean…Mr. Cullen." I said standing up and making my way towards him.

I noticed that he blushed again and his eyes shifted away from my body. I didn't care about that right now. He couldn't leave me. Not with…Boss.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just leave me here?"

He was quiet and sighed heavily. "There is nothing I can do Miss. Swan. " He sounded dejected as he spoke.

"Take me with you."

"That's just uncalled for. It's not proper for a lady to leave with a man this late at night."

"Well it's not proper for me to stay here and be a whore. I'm not a prostitute!" I took a deep breath. "Please, Mr. Cullen. I can't stay here."

He looked as though he was going to bend to my will but quickly shook his head. "Listen Miss. Swan. I'll make sure no one messes with you tonight. I'll give Boss a little extra to cover the rest of the night."

"That won't work!" I seethed. Because after tonight I had a feeling I was going to be thrown on my back and raped…multiple times. I exhaled loudly. "Fine, if you won't take me I'll leave myself."

I started to make my way to the door, but Edward stopped me.

"Whoa there. If you leave, Boss will hunt you down and kill you." He said his voice getting deeper. "Don't underestimate him. Especially someone in your condition that has nowhere to go."

I felt my heart sink. Was he right? Could Boss really hunt me down and kill me. Edward was right also. I had nowhere to go. This was feeling more like reality and less than a dream.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, and I felt a warm sensation travel down my arm. "Listen Miss. Swan. For now stay in your room. Don't leave. I'll have food sent up for you and I'm sure there is a chamber pot in here for you. Just stay in your room for the night. Alright?"

I had no choice but to nod my head.

"Good night, Miss. Swan." He said before turning around and leaving.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked around this 1859 styled room. Suddenly I got it. This definitely wasn't a dream, and if it wasn't a dream the only possibility that it had to be real.

* * *

**AN: So I'm not going to be like, give me 10 reviews and I'll update because I think that's kinda stupid. If you like it review, if you don't wanna review…don't, but I'll appreciate it. Have a good day/night guys!**


End file.
